


That Night

by eternal_moonie



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy tells his mom he's just going to Brad's to play some videogames. In the episode it turns out it's a party, what if it actually was just to play some videogames?<br/>Spoilers: kind of Heroes Reborn 103 Under The Mask</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

Title: That Night  
Fandom: Heroes Reborn  
Summary: Tommy tells his mom he's just going to Brad's to play some videogames. In the episode it turns out it's a party, what if it actually was just to play some videogames?  
Spoilers: kind of Heroes Reborn 103 Under The Mask  
Pairing: Tommy/Brad

Tommy's all dressed up and ready to go have fun at Brad's. 

Who cares if he actually chickened out of getting rid of Brad's stepfather?

They are like best buds now. 

He's wondering what will happen when it's eventually revealed that he has feelings for Emily, Brad's girlfriend? 

Tommy just finished doing his pushups and is about to get up when his mom walks inside his bedroom. 

"Okay, who is she?" She asks her son. 

"What do you mean, mom?" 

"Surely my son isn't doing pushups just for fun. This is about a girl." 

"... there is no girl involved. I just want to be fit, mom." 

"Fit for what? Running a marathon?"

"I just want to be in shape, okay? I'm going over to Brad's to play some videogames." 

His mom raises an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be exercising those fingers if you are playing videogames? Well, okay, just have fun, honey." 

"I will, Mom." 

~~~~~

"Hey, dude. Glad you could make it." Brad says as he highfives Tommy. 

First Tommy's like Dude, highfiving?

So Brad's hand in like right in front of him and then Tommy just gives him the highfive anyway. 

"Alright, you ready for some special Mario Kart battles?" 

"Yeah, bring it on." 

"Hold up. Didn't you hear what I said? I said special..." Brad said with a grin.

Tommy gulped. 

"But how rude of me, would you like anything to drink?" Brad asked. 

Fucking look at him, damn, so damn hot and he has no idea. I hope Emily will never find out, because damn, that would hurt my social status so bad... 

"Coke's fine, Brad. Thanks." 

"Alright, pal, you just get yourself comfortable on the sofa, I'll be right back." 

Brad is deep in thought as he gets the refreshments. 

I heard how tough he's had it, moving from place to place... I wonder if he would do that trick again but then on his mom so we could be together forever... GOD Brad snap out of it! 

He returns with two glasses of Coke and some popcorn, already microwaved before Tommy was even there. 

"So, tell me, Brad, what's this special thing you've got in mind for us? Does it involve me doing... well, y'know...?" he asks while Brad sets up Mario Kart Wii. 

"What? Your powers? No, nothing of the sort." 

Look at him being so hesitant... I love it, he thought as he smiled at Tommy. 

"Okay, it's like this. Every time someone loses, a piece of clothing must be taken off. Are you game, Clark?" Brad asked as he looked straight into Tommy's eyes. 

Tommy gulped again. 

He glanced down at himself to see if there was a reaction. 

And to his horror there was. 

He was getting hard. 

But he had to act tough. 

"And then? You'll make a snapshot and show the entire school?" Tommy blurted out. 

"Wow, attitude much, Clark? No way would I ever do that to you, man." 

Although... maybe just for my phone? To cherish forever? 

Now Brad felt himself getting hard. 

DAMN! And they hadn't even gotten to the game yet. 

He couldn't resist it. 

Couldn't resist Tommy. 

From the first time he had picked on him, a part of himself had wanted him. 

How strange that was when he had Emily as his girlfriend. 

Even when they were kissing he couldn't help but imagine feeling Tommy's lips kiss his. 

Or feel his lips around his dick... 

So he quickly brushed his hand against his crotch, just real quick. 

Just once. 

"What was that, Brad?" Tommy asked. 

His eyes locked straight back on to Tommy's. 

"What was what?" 

"C'mon, you know what you did." Tommy said with a smile. 

"Dude? Not funny man." Brad said, some of his mean persona returning to the surface. 

"Aren't you getting tired of this title song playing over and over?"

"Yeah, so should we play some Mario Kart or..." Tommy asked as he got close to Brad and dared to brush his hand over that spot... "should we play?" he whispered in Brad's ear. 

"TOMMY!" Brad exclaimed as he felt his hand brush that spot. 

"What's the matter, Brad? I saw you brush your hand over that spot and I... well... I liked it." 

"What are you implying, Clark?" Brad asked. 

Before Tommy could reply, Brad pushed him to the nearest wall. 

"Well... I... Hey!" 

"Tell me the truth!" 

"Okay, I..." 

"Would you rather fuck Emily or would you want me?" 

Tommy's back touched the back of the nearest wall...

"Well, I..." Tommy started, but couldn't answer for Brad had his own lips touch his.

A warm flood rippled through their bodies at the exact moment when their lips connected. 

"Can't I have both?" 

"Ask me that again later." Brad replied as his fingers began to unbutton Tommy's shirt. 

"No fair, you don't have buttons." Tommy said. 

"Well then, pull it..." Brad started when he was cut off by Tommy's lips on his own.

"Off?" Tommy finished for him as he did just that with a grin.

Without saying a thing, Brad yanked the unbuttoned shirt off Tommy's body. 

Which added another inch to his already hard member. 

"Have you been working out? For me or for her?" 

Tommy blushed. 

"For both of you." 

"Wow..." Brad said when Tommy's hands quickly made work of Brad's pants and boxers. 

"Have you ever...?" Tommy was asked. 

"No," Tommy lied when there was a brief flash before his eyes with his childhood friend he had experimented with, one who he hadn't seen in a few months, the last town he had made a friend before he had moved away. 

Just all contact broken off without any explanation. 

Those three letters were on the tip of his tongue when Brad dipped his hand in between Tommy's pants and touched him there through his briefs.

"Brad..." Tommy quickly moaned instead of the previous name. 

"Mmm, you're already so hard... Brad whispered as he pulled the remaining pieces of clothing Tommy had on off his body. 

"I have never either, but ever since the first time I... uhm..." he looked away from Tommy for a brief second and then back up at him, "...bullied you, I couldn't help but fall for you. I'm really sorry for I did to you, man..." he said, but then grinned at him as he kissed him hard and pulled at Tommy's cock. "but I am so not sorry for this." 

His hand enclosed around the shaft and gently stroked him. 

"Nnnhnnn... I waited so long for you to do this..." Tommy told Brad flatout. 

And then more words spilled from his lips. 

"Please suck me off, Brad." 

Without a "dude are you for real?" did Brad wrap his lips around his friend's engorged shaft and began to suck him off while his one of his hands stroked his own. 

"Oh yeah, Brad! Mmm!" 

Tommy couldn't help but think back to the time he had done it with that friend... he'd even been fucked by that friend too. It was the very first time he had that happen to him and was in pain for a while, but it had all been worth it. 

I miss you, wherever you are... I hope Renatas hasn't gotten to you... he thought as he groaned.

Tommy decided to spice it up a little bit by grabbing a fistful of Brad's hair and gently fucked his mouth.

"Ahhh Tommy!" Tommy heard Brad groan.

Wow, this is so isn't like the Tommy I know, so... so... rough, but I like it, Brad thought.

"Oh yes, Brad... I'm close... make me cum..." Tommy groaned. 

Brad's tongue touching the slit made him reach his climax, shooting it right into his friend's mouth. 

Tommy bit his lips to keep from crying out that former friend's name. 

"Awww fuck, that was amazing, so much better than Mario Kart and the loser stripping down!" Tommy exclaimed when Brad was looking at him again instead of having his lips around Tommy's cock.

"Yeah, so... uhm..." 

"What's that, Brad?" Tommy asked. 

"Canyoumakemecumtoojustlikeyoudid?" 

"Whoa, I'm sorry, dude, but I don't speak Flash language." 

"Can you make me cum too just like you did?" 

"Well, Brad, I can surely try." Tommy replied as he got down on his knees and sucked him off, his attention entirely focused on Brad's cock and making him cum... he even tweaked Brad's nipples with his fingertips... a trick he had learned from that previous friend. 

It wasn't fair the way I left things with him... God, Mom, why couldn't I just say goodbye? Why did you give me a new cellphone after making me throw out the old one? 

"FUCK!!! How did you come up with these things?! I want to know!! Oh Fuck!! Baby, I'm close..." 

"I bet you say that to her too..." Tommy couldn't help but say, having pulled his lips from Brad's cock just for a minute or so to get his sentence out and looking him straight in the eyes before delivering the final suck and having the result of an exploding climax into his mouth. 

"Dude, I swear, if you breathe a word of this to your EVO pals or Emily, I'll..." 

"Relax, Brad," Tommy said as he cuddled up close to him. "I won't say a thing. If you don't mention either."

"I won't, dude, I swear." 

Silence enveloped them. 

"You know what would be totally cool?" 

"No, please tell me. What would be totally cool, Brad?" 

"If you could make your mom disappear. We could be together forever. Us against the world."

That'd be nice, Tommy couldn't help but think. 

Maybe I should have done that while I was seeing him... Jan...

"No, I couldn't..." Tommy said. 

"Why not? I mean it, pal. You and me." 

"She's not done anything wrong. I mean, those two strange people and your stepfather I've sent away because they threatened me and because your stepfather hurt you," Tommy lied.

"DAMN! What two strange people?" 

"I'm not ready to tell you yet... sorry, Brad." 

"Don't be. Know I will always be here." Now Brad gulped.

"And Emily too." 

"Thanks, Brad. I really appreciate that." 

The End.


End file.
